Tempest Desires
by animekraze
Summary: Strong, talented, handsome, luxurious hair, and yet Neji doesn't have a girlfriend. Until an accidental meeting with a certain girl from the sand country came by. [NejixTemari] [challenge from Troubled Spirit of Hell]


**This is a challenge, yes, a NejixTemari. WHOA!!! That's funky…and maybe a bit kinky. **

**So you can imagine, how can this be writable? Ladies and gents that what a challenge is called. **

**I don't know when this really takes place, probably when they're in their late teens or early twenties. Yeah, that would be a good place to set it up. **

**Wish me luck…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I swear, please, leave me alone….sobs…**

**_(N)_**

"Neji-nii-sama, don't you think it's time…" Hinata came up to him one day, a glimmer of concern in her eyes.

Neji, brushing his hair, looked at his cousin, "Time for what?"

Hinata blushed, slightly embarrassed. She folded her hands in front of her chest and looked down at the feet of Neji's stool, "Time for you…to find…" she winced slightly, "A girlfriend?"

Neji blinked, the hairbrush snapping in his hands, "When…I find the right girl…I'll do it…" he breathed through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata bowed quickly, "I'll leave you to yourself." She bowed again and quickly ran away.

Neji sighed, looking at the shattered handle of his favorite hairbrush in his hands. After picking out the various splinters in his palm, he put down the remainder of the brush on his dresser. He looked at the mirror, "Come on Neji, there are ladies after you, just choose one and she'll leave you alone."

NEVER! Came an immediate thought.

The women, they were…scary, creepy, obsessive and possessive. The number of letters that smelled like they were soaked in a tub of perfume for ten years came to his door often. There were those letters that contained a naked picture of the sender. Occasionally, there was a naked man.

Neji looked up at his wall clock. He was supposed to meet Tenten and Rock Lee at ten sharp. It was already ten past the hour. He shrugged, and continued to brush his luxurious hair.

* * *

He slowly walked up to the assigned training grounds and looked around for his comrades.

They weren't there.

He blinked, slightly shocked. Either they're really late, or they just left…left him all alone, by himself.

He jumped up cheering and danced a little jig.

"Humph, I can see the clowns have arrived after all."

Neji froze and slowly turned, sweat pouring down his face and forming a small salty puddle around his feet.

Temari, holding her fan behind her back, had a satisfied smirk across her face. She lifted her fan up and over her head, slamming the heavy object onto the ground.

The ground shook slightly, but Neji stayed composed. He recognized her, seeing her frequently walking down the street with either that Shikamaru guy, or the sand man and what's his face.

"Is it any of your business?" Neji asked.

"I suppose not," Temari sighed, "Either way, I need to move a bit." She lifted the fan slightly and swung her arm to the side opening the fan.

Neji lifted his chin slightly, "Is this a challenge?"

"Would you like it to be?"

Neji laughed slightly, "I warn you, I'm stronger than those mediocre days as a genin and chunin." He reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai.

Temari swung her arm in front of her, the fan covering everything but her eyes, "Ready when you are."

"I was born ready."

"Cheesy—"

"Shut up." He lunged forward.

* * *

Hinata hummed gently as she pinned up the rest of her hair and turned her head left and right, looking in the mirror to check if there was any stray hair. She took a deep breath and sighed.

The sound of the sliding door opening and closing pulled her away from her preparations, "Neji-nii-sama," Hinata turned on her stool, "It is late, and you must get ready."

Neji, clothes dirty and hair sticking out at various places, opened Hinata's door and leaned on the frame, "Um…" he took a deep breath, "I'll be ready in a minute." He breathed and then walked to his room.

Hinata, genuinely concerned, got up and walked over to the kitchen to make some honey tea.

Neji flopped onto his stool and looked into his mirror.

God…it's like a mini-Godzilla rampaged around his head. He could hear his poor strands of hairs crying for help.

He picked up his comb and brush and began to pamper his head.

"Here," Hinata placed a hot cup of honey tea on his dresser, "You look tired."

Neji nodded.

"What happened," Hinata looked at Neji's reflection, "Did the session become that intense?"

Neji thought back to Temari, "You can say that." He put down both brush and comb. Perfection.

Hinata looked up at the wall clock, "We have half and hour until the festival starts." She smiled once and quickly walked out so he could dress alone.

Neji stood, stretched, and walked to his closet. He picked out a pale blue kimono and began to undress himself.

He gently touched the bruised areas around his waist, legs and arms. What happened at the training grounds was rough. Injuries just from that…it was exciting.

He put on his kimono with care and cracked his neck.

"Are you ready?"

Neji took a few sips of the nearly forgotten tea, "I'm coming."

* * *

Temari looked like a girl and it scared her brother. She clobbered him just before they left the hotel.

"What is this festival for again?"

"Genin who are entering that last match part of the Chunin exam,"

"Why are we here again?"

"Gaara is the Kazekage, and our genin are here, too."

"Great…"

"Look, candied apples."

Kankuro disappeared to buy the tasty treat.

Temari rolled her eyes and continued to walk without her brother.

"Neji-san!" A flash of green, following a blast of wind, passed Temari.

She nearly had a heart attack.

Neji nearly had a stroke.

Tenten slowly followed Lee, laughing nervously along the way.

"Where were you guys today!?" Neji hissed.

"Sorry Neji-san, but Gai-sensei told us to just quit and go for ice cream."

"That seems…out of character." Came his shocked response.

Tenten nodded, "The difference is that we made the ice cream." She sighed, "I don't ever want to do it again."

"But Tenten-san, it was really—"

"**Never. Again.**"

"…yes, of course…"

Neji looked away, embarrassed, and spotted Temari watching him. He blinked, "Um…I'll see you guys in a minute."

"Alright, we'll be at the café over there."

"See ya!"

Neji nodded and watched his comrades walk off to the café. He walked to Temari, "So, had fun today?"

Temari smiled, "Did you?"

Neji laughed, "Why wouldn't have I?" he was taller than her, by a lot; nearly a head taller. His already strained neck strained even more.

Temari tapped her finger on Neji's chest, "Are you sure? We could do it again if you would like…"

"You have it with you?"

"I can go back to the hotel and get it."

Neji crossed his arms, "I don't want any more bruises."

"Sorry, I'm a tough girl to beat."

Yes, Neji had never felt about a girl this way until now. Her toughness, grace, attractive appearance, hair, she was near his ideal woman. Maybe Hinata will leave him alone.

Now, just to get rid of those weird four-tails.

Neji slowly pushed her into an alley-way and pulled off the ties that held her hair up.

Temari took a deep breath, the lights' glare slightly obscuring her view of Neji, but that made it all the more exciting. She felt the brick wall gently bump her back and she looked up at Neji.

Neji caressed her hair, feeling the soft texture and noting the abnormal color. He bent down close to her lips and breathed, feeling the hot air from her nose and his breath curling up tickle his lips, "So," he mumbled, "time for round two."

**_(N)_**

**I seriously…never meant to end it like that. I was going to make it more…romantic I guess, but then I noticed how kinda…suggestive I made their conversation at the end. **

**Those who don't get it, here's the thing. They fight, something happens, either they get turned on or accidental lip contact. Make out, which explains his hair and clothing, and bruises could be just from a knee and like…you decide. They meet again, go into an alley-way. Yay, more kissing. **

**Thanks to Troubled Spirit of Hell for the challenge. It was really fun. I DEMAND ANOTHER! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! It's fun trying to do something you don't have to think of, smiles.**


End file.
